cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MommyWan Secura/Summer Writing contest
Prompt The cool summer breeze blew along the shore of the miniscule island as leisurely as if it had vast wings and was casually sailing up into the brilliant blue sky, through the clouds, and beyond. The inhabitants of the island were not any more somber than the wind, for they were laughing and playing and dancing along the golden sandy sunlit shore. They had not a slightest care in the world, including the band of block-headed friends who were strolling along the oceanfront. Of course, in Minecraft, block-headed is quite a compliment. The blockier the better, as the village minister put it. Suddenly, there came a resounding noise from the far side of beach, and a crowd of very startled villagers hurriedly accumulated around the supposed source. They fell completely silent and motionless in an instant, as if they had been magically frozen by a snow wizard that had descended from the clouds. The friends pushed their way through the utterly speechless villagers, where they discovered the cause of the standstill. Story After a moment of complete silence, the air became filled with a cacophony of voices asking questions like, "What happened?", "Who did this?" and "How did this happen?". MommyWan, Blaster, Dad Bane, Avner and Jay looked at each other in disbelief. Before them was a giant crater the size of a house in the terrain, one not made from natural causes. As the bewildered villagers and friends started mulling around the scene, MommyWan asked everyone to back away. As an avid Investigation Discovery watcher, she recongnized the need to preserve as much evidence as possible. "We need to treat this as a crime scene and observe the surroundings and question the villagers!" she exclaimed. MommyWan took control of the investigation and divided up the task at hand. Blaster, Dad Bane, Avner and Jay dispersed to question the different villagers. When the friends were finished, they would get together and compare stories. MommyWan's task was to investigate the immense hole before her. "There has to be some trace evidence left behind," MommyWan muttered to herself as she carefully traversed the hole. Suddenly, she heard a squish like she had just stepped on a grape. "Oh, gross," she groaned, "these are new boots." Upon looking at the bottom of her boots she noticed that the substance was not only squishy, but white and sticky. "What on earth is this?" MommyWan asked. Trying to collect the sample of the white gooey stuff was like trying to get chewed gum out of your hair. MommyWan proceeded to investigate the area and what she discovered next was the sandy beach appeared to be multiple shades of golden brown in some areas. As she bent down to take a closer look she could see this wasn't "sand" at all. MommyWan took a handful of the shore and rubbed it between her fingers. The granules crumbled like a dry leaf in the wind as she kneaded them. "That's odd", she thought, "sand crystals don't behave like that." Just then the others returned from questioning the witnesses and shared what they had learned. The villagers explained that they were kicking off the summer with their annual beach party. There would be music, dancing, friendly competitions and a smorgasbord of food fit for a king. Everyone in the village anxiously awaited this day each year. All the villagers stated that they started arriving early in the morning and planned to continue partying well into the night. The cleric explained to Dad Bane that he lit up the area with glowstone to keep the mobs at bay and for the ambience. The cleric also shared that he planned to surprise the party goers with his new invention of glow sticks as night fell. He hid them in the little hut that was destroyed in the explosion. The librarian also had a surprise for his fellow villagers. He told Blaster that he had read a book about shooting canisters into the air that would illuminate the sky, and he secretly made some of these fireworks to end the party with a bang. They were hidden in a chest in the little hut annihilated by the explosion. As the fletcher talked to Jay, he told him that he was supplying the flint to light the candles on the cake. He anticipated a lot of candles this year so he made sure to bring extra flint. And as an unexpected thrill, the Fletcher planned to spark the flint with a bow and arrow. It too was stored in the hut that was obliterated. Finally, the farmer revealed to Avner that he and the fisherman furnished the decadent buffet of food. This year he baked the most humongous cake anyone had ever seen. He was anticipating the astonished faces of his fellow villagers and how their eyes would bug out at the very sight of the sweet confection. He explained that he concealed the cake in the demolished hut. Unfortunately, no one leaped to the top of the suspect list. Without a person of interest the friends continued searching the abyss for more evidence. That's when Blaster slipped and tumbled, like laundry in a dryer, down a few blocks. "What did I just slip on?" shouted Blaster. As the rest of the group eased their way down to Blaster they ascertained the cause of Blaster's sudden descent. "There are puddles of a dark thick liquid all over the place," exclaimed Avner. As MommyWan started to collect a specimen of the fluid she got a whiff of something sweet. The luscious scent instantly transported her back to her childhood. Memories of cool summer evenings spent sitting around campfires laughing and talking with friends and family. "My, My, My," mused MommyWan, "I think I figured out what all these clues are." The gang scaled their way, like rock climbers, back to the top of the pit to share their findings with the villagers. MommyWan explained that the dark liquid was really melted chocolate and the light brown granules were graham crackers and the white gooey substance was actually marshmallow. All the ingredients needed for the amazingly scrumptious delicacy known as s'mores. Jay asked, "But why would s'mores explode?" Just at that moment a round saucer object fell from the sky and landed right in the middle of the gathered crowd. "There is the answer!" proclaimed MommyWan as she gingerly picked up the object. She proceeded to explain that the dark round object is a pot lid and as any cook will tell you if you put a lid on a boiling pot, the steam will build up and cause a cataclysmic explosion. Sheepishly, one of the villagers came forward and confessed that he put the lid on the bubbly concoction of marshmallow to keep it from getting dirty. He hadn't a clue that this seemingly innocent act would set off a chain reaction of epic proportions. The initial explosion triggered the flint in the storage hut, which lit the candles on the cake, which lit the fireworks and caused the glow sticks to explode. The blast was so intense, it blew the pot lid so high into the sky, it just now landed back on earth. After the mystery of what happened on the beach was solved, a good laugh was had by all. The villagers invited MommyWan, Blaster, Dad Bane, Avner and Jay to join them in their celebration of summer. That party will go down in history as the biggest summer blast in Minecraft history. Category:Blog posts